


tangina sana all

by shortfailure



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Confession, M/M, Modern AU, highschool/college????, medyo angst
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortfailure/pseuds/shortfailure
Summary: nung nalaman ang kaniyang lihim, tumakbo si placido upang tumakas sa eksena. natural, si juanito sinundan siya.
Relationships: Juanito Pelaez/Placido Penitente
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	tangina sana all

Hinabol ni Juanito si Placido hanggang doon sa puno ng ilang-ilang sa likod ng school. Ang nasabing lugar ay may pagka 'iconic' dahil marami nang mga magnobyo na ngayon na dito nagka-aminan. 

Nakakalungkot nga lang nandito si Placido ngayon para madurog pa ng pino yung puso niyang basag basag na.

Nakahabol na sa wakas si Juanito. Nahawakan siya sa braso. Pumiglas si Placido. "Teka saglit--"

"Sabing tigilan mo na 'ko diba Pelaez!" Biglang sagot ni Placido. Napatigil si Juanito.

Masakit para kay Placido bumalik ulit sa last name basis. Sa tagal ng school year naging close sila. Di niya akalaing lahat ng iyon mawawala dahil lang sa katangahan niya.

"Bakit 'di mo pa 'ko tantanan!" Tuloy niya, "Ano 'pang sasabihin mo ha? Nandito ka ba para sabihing ayaw mo na 'kong makita kasi... k-kasi kadiri na all this time bakla pala yung best friend mo?" 

Nagsimula nang tumulo ulit ang luha ni Placido. Ang madaldal na si Juanito Pelaez ay tumahimik. Napaka Out of Character. Mas gusto niya nung nakangiti siya. Nung tumatawa siya. Hindi ganto. Hindi tahimik na nanghuhusga sa kanya.

"O baka naman sorry di kita gusto? Sorry we can still be friends?" Lumapit si Placido kay Juanito hanggang sa ilang sentimetro na lang ang kanilang layo. Tiningnan niya si Juanito sa mata. "O baka sorry we can't be friends na?"

Huminga ng malalim si Juanito. 'Di niya alam kung nababaliw na siya o namumula si Juanito. Mukhang nag-aalangan siya sa sasabihin niya. Natinging nahihiya 'rin. Yung tipong nakalimutan niya nanaman na may meeting sila ng club nila.

"Okay kalma lang. God this is awkward," Marahang pinunasan ni Juanito ang luha ni Placido. Sabay dahan-dahang hawak sa kamay niya.

Ayan na. Oras na. Ang hindi maiiwasan na katotohanan. Tumingin si Placido sa sahig. 'Di niya ata makakaya kung marinig niya mula sa bibig ni Juanito mismo yung ayaw niyang marinig.

"Sorry na placidings if you misunderstood ha? Can we be more than friends?"

Nabilaukan si Placido. 

"H-huy okay ka lan--"

Dahil 'di siya makapaniwala, napasigaw si Placido, "Ha?"

Si Juanito, dakilang normie memelord, ay nakakakita ng isang oportunidad. Mala slow motiong nakita ni Placido ang takbo ng utak ni Juanito at naramdaman niya agad na may sasabihin siyang--

"Hakdog."

Binatukan ni Placido si Juanito. Napa-aray ang tusong gago habang hinihimas ang natamaang parte ng ulo niya. Napaisip si Placido, eto ba talaga yung gagong kinakikiligan niya kapag nginitian siya?

Katahimikan. Nagkatitigan. Ngumiti si Juanito at namula si Placido. Tangina, siya nga.

**Author's Note:**

> "tangina sana all.txt" talaga pangalan nung file sksbxnxk
> 
> i think nabasa na to ng filipinyana server bc nung december ko pa sya sinulat (ily guys sorry di ako active)
> 
> dahil sa covid baka sulatan ko to ng sequel ewan


End file.
